Prisoned for Your Love
by XxVoriinaxX
Summary: Seven years for falling in love. Seven years for holding his sweetie in his arms. Seven years for believing love conquers all. How will he adapt to prison life? [Riley Fic]
1. Day 3

**Hello There-**

**1. The stupid Author's Note line thingy is not working for my computer for some stupid reason.**

**2. Yes, I know I have another story that I haven't finished or updated for a while. I'm working on that. **

**I need to re-read it and get back in the vibe for that story. I was a bit busy with getting used to my dad living**

**with me again, and going back to school. I promise I will have more up very VERY soon.**

**Luvz from the Crypt!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The prison cell felt like the walls were slowly closing in. The air was stale and hard to inhale without his chest tightening up painfully. He'd had never known himself to feel claustraphobic yet here he was, practically hypervenalating from the sense of no escape. The small light that hung from the cold gray bricks swung from the movement on the floor above him.Voices drifted in and out, coughing, laughing, and noises he didn't want to hear. He sat on the filthy torn mattress on the bottom bunk, his head in his hands. His mind was racing with panic; his heart pounded in his chest, echoing throughout his head. It'd been three days and he couldn't get over it. Most say you get used to it. But he knew he never would. Seven years in prison is a long time. He was lucky he didn't get more. Seven years for falling in love. Seven years for holding his sweetie in his arms. Seven years for believing love conquers all. Riley Poole was a beaten man.


	2. Before the Tragedy

**It's getting HOT in here..**

**so Riley take off your clothes..**

**hehe.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you." Sami's sweet voice whispered along Riley's neck. Shivers danced along his spine and he couldn't help but smile. He tightened his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He took in her scent and the feel of her in his arms. It was all too perfect even if they said it was wrong. She relaxed against him and everywhere her body touched, his body tingled with anticipation and that strange connection he could only assume to be true love.

"I love you too. So much." He said against her neck. He could feel his voice vibrate along her skin and she snuggled closer. Car lights shined on them as a car pulled down the street. Riley looked up, his heart beating faster than ever. The adrenaline rush from thinking he'd been caught left his stomach in knots. Sami sensed this, and pulled back. Her hands trailed down his forearms and he took her hands. A worried look was painted on her delicate face.

"What's wrong?" She wanted to know. She tilted her head to the side slightly and Riley smiled. She had the cutest little habits, an innocence about her while still being sexy and alluring. Her red hair was pulled back messily with strands falling from the ponytail. Riley shook his head and he ran his finger up her cheek and pushed back a stray hair from her face. He tucked it behind her ear before taking her cheek in his hand and kissing her. She smiled against his lips and the butterflies in his stomach went crazy. His other hand traced down her womanly curves slowly, hovering over the exposed skin of her midriff. They hadn't had a very sexual relationship as of yet. Kissing was as far as he had let himself go. And also, Sami seemed to be happy with that. He leaned his forhead against hers and brought her hands up to his mouth. He kissed them softly before holding them against his chest.

"Absolutely nothing could be wrong when I'm with you," he kissed her forehead before stepping back with her hands still in his. He swung them back and forth with a smile on his lips.

"You're too sweet," she laughed pulling him to her. They're bodies were brought together too quick for them to make sure they didn't touch. The fires of desire burned inside from every place they touched. Sami's air rushed from her lungs and her heart was suddenly beating in her throat. Riley froze before lowering their hands to their sides. He hesitated from speaking. At times like these, there was so much sexual tension between them. It wouldn't be just sex for him, no matter how cheesy that sounds. He wouldn't sleep with her one night and then suddenly not have anything to do with her. "I-I think I'm ready." She looked down shyly and stuttered. Riley wouldn't have been surprised if his heart had actually stopped beating.

"I'm sorry?" He said, not sure he had heard her correctly.

"I think I'm, you know, ready." She looked up, biting her bottom lip. Riley could feel his chest tightening along with the soft flesh of his nipples. The chill in the air wasn't the only thing that made his skin tingle. The thought of Sami's naked flesh touching his own sent stabs of excitement up and down his body.

"Oh. Um." Riley didn't want to jump on the opprotunity too fast and get his message read wrong. Yes, it was true he'd waited for the moment for a long time, but it wasn't what he was always thinking of. "Listen, Sami." He kissed her hands again, "if you think that's all I want, you're wrong. I'll wait forever for you so don't rush yourself into something you may regret later." He rubbed his cheek against her hand like a pet cat. The wisdom in his words surprised even him. Her hands cupped his face and she kissed him hard on the lips.

"How could I ever regret you?" She asked him, still close to his face. She was breathing hard and Riley felt his pants grow tight. He grabbed her by the waist and held their bodies together. Their lips touched and he slowly entered her mouth. As their jaws moved with the kiss, her body rubbed against his. He held her tighter and closer to his like he could make them sink into eachother's bodies. They broke apart and still breathing she looked at his apartment building door. His eyes followed her glance with a longing before they met hers. A new fire was lit in the emerald green pools of her eyes. He swallowed, trying to catch his breath and calm down. "Do I have to invite myself inside?" She smiled. He kissed her briefly on the lips before leading her by the hand up the stairs and through the front door. An elevator awaited them at the end of a small hall. Mail boxes lined the hall but Sami barely had the time to recognize them.

Riley waited for Sami to enter the elevator safely before pushing the Second Floor button hastily. He rubbed the back of Sami's hand with his thumb and bit his lip. It seemed to be taking forever. Sami turned him toward her using their interlocked hands and slid her other hand along his waist. She backed him up against the wall of the elevator and gently nibbled along his jawline. He couldn't help but hold her to him so that she could feel just how happy he was. Her tongue slid down his neck and she sucked on his collarbone. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Riley rushed them from the elevator and led her to his apartment two doors down. It seemed the door couldn't open quickly enough.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked as he shut and locked the door behind him. Sami nodded her head, her shyness suddenly returning. He smiled and reeled her in by the hand. "Come here." He said before their lips touched. It was her turn to be backed into the wall. He kissed along her jawline, licking her earlobe and down her neck. His hands edged themselves inches up her shirt. Her fingers danced at the hem of his own shirt.

"Off." She said, her voice high, almost a moan. Inside, she was driving him crazy. His shirt dissappeared from his chest and her hands ran over his body, her nails digging lightly in the flesh. A sigh escaped his lips and he cupped her butt before hoisting her up. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he walked farther into the living room.

"Bedroom?" He asked through kisses. She nodded her head before replying, "yes." He carried her in and gently set her on the dark blue bedsheets. He was positioned between her legs still standing. She looked up at him with that innocence still there. He lifted her shirt and lowered himself slowly. His lips touched her soft belly, his facial hair tickling her skin. He licked around her belly button and up until she sat up enough to remove her shirt. He looked down at her beautiful body laying before him like an offering to a god. He kissed and licked his way up between her breasts, enjoying the way she squirmed. He slid his hand under her and hoisted her up so that he could undo her bra. He lowered his face to her chest just as the phone rang. He froze and so did she. Her head fell back to glance at the cordless phone laying on his bedside table. He glanced and her and she did the same. "Answering machine." He said, pulling her up to him. He pushed himself against her, her legs on either side of him. Her back arched with that little contact.

"Riley, it's Ben. Big news. Ian's signed on. We're leaving for Antartica ASAP..." Ben Gates' voice came over the answering machine. Riley pulled away from Sami, making sure she didn't fall against the bad harshly before snatching up the phone.

"Ben! Ben?" He said, his breath still heavy.

"Riley? Hey. Did you hear?" Ben Gates' sounded just as excited as Riley felt, but for the wrong feelings.

"Yeah! When do we leave?" Riley grinned into the phone. He'd been working on the geography and location of the Charlotte for what seemed like years now.

"Ian said the soonest we could leave is Wednesday." Ben laughed. "Wednesday!"

"Two days..." Out of the corner of Riley's eye he saw Sami move. "Ben I've got to go. I'll call tomorrow to sort things out." He didn't bother to wait for Ben to reply before he turned the phone off and turned back to Sami. "We're finally going!" He said, jumping on the bed toward her. She turned to meet him and he bounced over her lower body. He landed over her and rested his chin between her breasts. He kissed the skin just under his chin and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you babe." She said, running her hand through his wild hair. His smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" He took a deep breath realizing what he had lost when he had bounded over to the phone. "I'm sorry. You know how much this trip means to me. I mean, you mean so much more to me but-" She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh.. don't worry about it. I'll always be here for you." She sat up, making him move with her. She kissed him on the lips before laying closer to the head of the bed. She slipped her pants off and slid under the covers. "Come keep me warm." She invited. Riley smiled at her and stood from the bed, letting his pants fall. He left his boxer briefs on as he climbed in. She was already laying on her side and he spooned her body with his, laying his arm over her waist. She snuggled into him and he held her tight. Even if they hadn't had sex, he still got to sleep with her, he was happy. He kissed the bend of her neck.

"I love you Sami. So much." She nuzzled her neck as she rubbed his arm.

"I love you too." Riley's eyes fell much faster than he thought they would. He was still sexually excited and excited about the upcoming trip. The thought that he'd almost condemned himself to prison hadn't even crossed his mind. Sex with a sixteen year old wasn't a major crime in his book. But only if that sixteen year old was his very own Sami.


End file.
